


Don't Do Anything Stupid is Not Code for Go Ahead and Do Something Stupid

by victoriousscarf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili just really wishes his brother would listen to his requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do Anything Stupid is Not Code for Go Ahead and Do Something Stupid

The brothers watched Bilbo be plucked up by the trolls and Fili started rattling off curses in dwarvish as Kili’s eyes went even wider than usual.

“We have to help him,” Kili hissed.

“Of course we do,” Fili returned and laid a hand against his brother’s chest to keep him from moving forward. “Not like that,” he admonished and Kili’s eyes burned at him. “Carefully,” he said. “I’ll go get the others, we can’t take them all alone. Don’t do anything stupid.”

He really should have known better, he thought, when he charged back into the clearing, having roused the other dwarves that their burglar—and their ponies—were in danger. Instead of waiting like he’d asked, Kili had run into the clearing, waving his sword around and just about getting stepped on.

Not that the dwarves on a whole had done all that much better, he thought, spitting dirt out of his mouth from where he’d been tossed face down. Shaking his braids out of his hair he wished he was closer to his brother—but also that he could kick him, or at the very least knee him in the back like Thorin did.

Though Bilbo, for all his capture had gotten them into the sacks to begin with, proved to be wilily enough to get them back out, stalling for time they needed.

“What part of don’t do anything stupid did you miss?” Fili hissed as the sunlight beat down on his back and he tightened Kili’s weapons back on, pulling harder at the straps them he needed to, almost pulling them entirely together.

Except then Kili laughed and Fili could never stay angry at him for long, not when they were both alright and alive and Kili was smiling at him and it felt warmer than the very sun still above them. Fili paused and he tilted forward slightly, hands still buried somewhere in Kili’s clothes, barely managing not to kiss him.

“No one’s looking,” Kili pointed out, voice low and they were half hidden behind one of the troll’s legs.

Swallowing hard, Fili made sure the quiver was secure before stepping back, regretting the loss of contact. “Doesn’t mean they can’t be in a moment,” he said and his shoulders tensed as Kili darted forward, kissing him quickly, mouth brushing past his as Kili walked by. His laughter followed him and Fili sucked in another deep breath, meeting Dwalin’s eyes across the clearing.

So much for no one looking.

Dwalin rolled his eyes heavenward and shook his head before turning back to Balin as Thorin talked with Gandalf. Well, Fili mused as one corner of his mouth twitched upward, at least it hadn’t been Dori or Bofur looking. At least, he thought darting his eyes around the clearing again before following Kili, he hoped no one else had been looking.


End file.
